


ABCs Of South Park's Gay Ships

by RampantRaccoon34571



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampantRaccoon34571/pseuds/RampantRaccoon34571
Summary: The ABCs of the gay ships of south park. Might be doing slow updates cause I'm kinda picky about my writing.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. A Is For ASStronomy

It was a normal date night for Craig and Tweek. He would go over to Craig's house, they'd pop in a movie, and snuggle until Craig passed out. Then Tweek would lay there and watch him sleep soundly. Tonight felt different somehow. Craig answered the door almost excitedly. It was hard to tell with the stoic boy sometimes. Tweek slipped past him and headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, Craig followed. 

As he prepared his drink Craig leaned against a kitchen counter and watched. Tweek could feel the other boy watching him, it gave him anxiety. "Ngh, where are your parents?" He said trying to ignore the fact that Craig was staring at him. He shrugged and crossed his arms. Tweek fidgeted a little before pouring himself a cup of coffee. The pair headed up to Craig's room. Before Tweek could pick out a movie Craig spoke up. 

"Wanna see what I got in the mail today?" He asked. Tweek twitched a little and looked over at him "Sure?" He said, feeling the opposite of his response. Craig smiled a little which calmed Tweek down somewhat. He pulled a brown package out from under his bed and opened it up. 

He began pulling out a black, dome shaped object and flipped it upside down. He flipped a switch on it that Tweek assumed was supposed to turn it on but nothing happened. Tweek stared quizzically at it while Craig set it back down right side up in the middle of the room. Then, he got up and turned off the lights. Tweek gasped. 

Scattered all across the ceilings and the walls partially were projections of stars. "A-are they accurate?" He asked after a moment of silence. "For the most part." Craig responded and pulled Tweek towards the bed. Tweek set his cup of coffee down on the night stand next to Craig's bed and nuzzled into Craig's chest. He looked around at the stars curiously. 

"Ngh, Craig?" He asked. Craig responded with a simple "Hmm?" 

"Where is Leo?" He twitched. Craig pointed off towards a corner of the room. "How about Aquarius?" Craig pointed a little ways from the other constellation. 

Tweek tilted his head upwards to look at Craig who's gazed was on him. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist and kissed back, both boys were blushing lightly. Tweek pulled away and stared Craig in the eyes. "D-do you think we could maybe um-" He said awkwardly. Craig smiled softly and nodded before leaning in and kissing him again. 

Tweek sighed softly into the kiss as Craig's tongue explored his mouth gently. Craig's hands were rubbing circles into Tweeks back as an attempt to calm him. When they first started having sex Tweek would have a panic attack and they would have to stop for an hour or two for him to calm down. It took a lot of experimenting for them to find out what would help Tweek calm down but Craig was patient and now considered himself a master at calming the twitchy boy down. 

Craig climbed on top of Tweek, only breaking the kiss momentarily, before his hands were unbuttoning Tweek's pants. In one move he took off Tweek's pants and underwear. He moved and pressed soft kisses to his neck as his hand grasped Tweek's hardening member. Tweek moaned openly as his hips thrusted upwards. 

Tweek's trembling hands moved to unbutton Craig's pants, which proved to be slightly difficult. He pulled Craig's underwear down and reached for his dick. 

"Oh fuck, Tweek." He groaned as Tweek grabbed it with shaking hands and started pumping his hand. He rested his head between Tweek's neck and shoulder and shut his eyes tight. "Craig," Tweek said lowly in his ear. "Please." He begged. Craig nodded and pulled out lube from a drawer on his nightstand and a condom. He flipped the cap up and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Craig wasted no time slipping two fingers inside of Tweek's hole. 

Tweek whimpered and pushed back onto his fingers. "More!" He pleaded. Craig added a third finger and started thrusting them into the blonde at a normal pace, occasionally slowing down. Tweek turned into a puddle of twitches and moans. 

When Craig felt Tweek was loosened up enough he rolled the condom over his member and poured a little lube on his dick before lining himself up with Tweek's hole. He pushed in and felt instant relief. Tweek started begging for him to start moving after a moment of him adjusting and Craig rolled his hips experimentally. The boy under him responded with a loud moan. 

Craig started out with slow thrusts and Tweek could feel tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes "Ohh fuck! That feels so good!" Tweek exclaimed. Craig nodded in agreement as he grabbed Tweek's hips hard enough to leave small bruises and started thrusting into Tweek at a steady pace. At this point Tweek was panting when he said "C-Craig! I think I'm about to-to..." He trailed off and Craig knew he had to pick up the pace. 

Tweek came with a silent cry and his back arched up off of the bed. He could barely tell at that point if he was seeing the stars still projected on the ceiling or ones behind his eyelids. Craig came a few seconds after Tweek, slamming into him with a final groan. He pulled out and took off the used condom, tied it and threw it on the floor, and then pulled his boxers back on. Tweek barely registered Craig falling next to him on the bed but when he did he curled up next to him. 

"I love you." He murmured into Craig's side. Craig hugged him close and they both fell asleep like.


	2. B Is For Breathplay

"Let's see what you REALLY spend your time doing on here." Eric said with a smirk as he scrolled through Kyle's search history. Kyle whined. "Eric, please just close it." He was blushing out of embarrassment. Eric just shrugged it off and clicked on one of the old links, much to Kyle's horror. He stared at the screen for a minute while Kyle shrunk into himself.

"Choking?" He seemed to almost say to himself. Eric felt his palms sweating slightly, even though he wasn't hot. While he was distracted with his own thoughts Kyle slipped in and shut the computer before any further damage could be done. The pair sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. "Dude." Eric said, his voice cracking a little.

"I told you to just leave it." Kyle snapped, sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend. The slightly larger boy shuffled uncomfortably. He took a minute to consider his words. What the hell does one say in a situation like this?

"How could anyone want to be choked?" Eric said to himself. Kyle rolled his eyes.

He could apologize but that would cost a small amount of his pride. Kyle, who was still kind of pissed, stared at Eric before an idea popped into his head. "You wanna try it and find out?" He said with a smirk. Eric's eyes moved to stare at the redhead, wide with disbelief and fear. "What." Was all he could manage to say. The look Kyle was giving him was making him nervous.

Kyle moved towards Eric, looking like a cat about to pounce. "I said," He paused to lick his lips, reveling in the way Eric's eyes followed the movement. "Do you want to try?" They had been dating for a while but sex was still a new boundary for the pair. Especially anything considered "kinky". Eric shuffled and gripped onto his own jacket nervously while avoiding eye contact by looking at everything but Kyle. “M-maybe? What even is sexual choking?” He asked, sort of looking in Kyle's general direction. “Is it...safe?”

Kyle sat down cross legged facing Eric. “For the most part but,” He paused to lean in towards Eric. The larger boy shivered as he felt the ginger’s hot breath move across his earlobe and down his neck slightly. “I think the risk makes it more fun.” Eric let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Kyle sat back in the same position.

Eric thought silently for a moment before speaking up. “Okay.” Kyle looked kind of shocked. “Really?” He asked, Eric could only nod. Kyle smiled and scooted over towards him. Using a single finger, Kyle forced Eric to face towards him. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kyle leaned forward and lightly kissed Eric.

Eric trembled and Kyle pulled away. In a low voice Kyle asked Eric to take his pants off and lay down. With shaky hands he undid his button and pulled them off, too nervous to care about the zipper. Eric swallowed thickly as he laid back and Kyle crawled on top of him. He watched as Kyle’s hand disappeared into his boxers.

Eric jumped a little as Kyle took a hold of his erection, watching his reactions while he started pumping his fist. “Kyle-” He would say in between moans and gasps. After a particularly large gasp he felt a hand close around his throat. “If you want me to stop, tap on my shoulder ok?” Eric nodded, a whimper caught in the back of his throat. The pressure Kyle was putting on his throat wasn’t too bad but he couldn't take in full breaths, though. Every time he got a little closer to climax he would moan louder, and Kyle would grip his throat harder. Almost all of his senses were numb. He could only focus on the hand working him and the feeling of not being able to breath normally.

With stars dancing behind his eyes he came and Kyle removed his hand at the same time. His orgasm ripped through his whole body and Eric tensed up entirely. While Eric rode his waves of pleasure Kyle ran his clean hand through Eric’s hair and pressed gentle kisses all over his face.

Once he felt that Eric was breathing evenly he decided to speak up. “You okay?” Kyle asked, sitting back. Eric nodded with lidded eyes. Eric relaxed and lifted his arms to signal that he wanted Kyle to hold him. Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around Eric while he laid down. “We should do that more often.” Eric said before passing out. Kyle laughed quietly at his adorable boyfriend.


End file.
